


I'd Like That

by stardustginger



Series: Marcus Lopez Arguello Imagines [4]
Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, this gets extremely soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustginger/pseuds/stardustginger
Summary: You can't help but notice Marcus's anger towards Willie after Rory's death and try to help diffuse the situation.Prompt: Holds the others hand when they think they won't notice





	I'd Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of violence and murder

You had first wanted to reach out to him during dark arts, when you had seen him tensing up and clenching his fists during Willie’s presentation. You had yet to realize why he was upset, but it wasn’t hard to tell that something was wrong. His knuckles had turned a ghostly white and his shoulders were working their way up to his ears. But you were sitting three desks back. And even if you weren’t, whether you like it or not, you and Marcus just don’t have the kind of relationship where you get to comfort him like that.

It happened again during lunch. You were sitting next to him this time and could hear Willie bragging about his kill again from over at his normal table. Marcus had started bouncing his leg up and down almost as soon as he had heard Willie’s voice and at this point, you were starting to notice the pattern. You had turned towards him, just trying to catch his eye to check in, but found that he was too busy glaring at the old scratched up table you sat at to notice your searching eyes. You had decided to just leave it alone. Not your place and all.

But now, as your walking through the halls with him towards the dorms, you’re starting to rethink this decision. And honestly, you’re starting to get annoyed with Willie yourself. The bragging’s bad enough, but you just can’t get past how morbid it all is. Currently, he’s recounting the story of how he’d smashed the man’s head in again. And the closer you and Marcus get to where he’s standing, the more concerned you’re becoming about Marcus. His hands are clasped into fists and he keeps clenching and unclenching his jaw. You’ve seen him like this before and know what it means. He’s ready to start a fight with someone far bigger and far more experienced than he is. You can’t say he’s not consistent.

You know that you need to get the fuming boy far away from here as quickly as possible and you’re hoping that he’s too distracted to think much about what you’re doing, so you decide to just go for it. You quickly step towards him and lace your fingers through his, wrapping your other hand around his upper arm and then start to pull him through the hall, past Willie, and back to his room. You’re too busy weaving your way through other students and around open lockers to look up at Marcus and gage his reaction. Instead, you just keep pushing, or more pulling, forward.

It isn’t until you’re both safely inside his room with the door closed that you finally look at him, hoping that he won’t have really noticed you holding his hand. He’s staring. Eyebrows creepy together and lips slightly parted. Yeah. So, he definitely noticed. “Um, sorry. You looked upset, so I wanted to get you out of there. I-I didn’t mean to overstep- “

“No! No. You didn’t. I just didn’t expect anyone to notice anything was off.” His eyes are peering into yours with an intensity that you can’t seem to recognize. You nod slightly as your eyes drift away from his pensive stare. It’s only then that you realize that you’re still holding his hand. Gosh. What’s wrong with you today.

As you go to tug your now clammy hand away though, Marcus catches it. He wraps his own hand tighter through yours and pulls you toward him slowly before he leans down closer to you. Your head has now jerked up, allowing you to catch his attentive stare. His face is close to your own. Close enough to feel him breathing softly against you lips and your breath catches in your throat when you recognize what he’s waiting for. That’s he’s waiting for you.

You gently place your free hand against his chest before pushing up the last little bit to catch your lips against his pink ones. He in response moves to wrap his arm around your waist tenderly, gently pulling you closer to him. Marcus guides his lips against yours and It doesn’t take long before your hand is pulling away from his to instead lay on the back of his neck, your fingers brushing against the skin there. His finds his cupping your cheek. You pull away with your breathing shallow. You’ve never kissed or been kissed by any one so sweetly.

He smiles sweetly. “Hi,” He breathes out.

“Hi,” you continue to mumble shyly, “I really liked that.”

“Yeah. Me too.” His smile grows, “I think I’d like to take you out, too.”

He just refuses to let you catch your breath today. You nod your head haphazardly and utter a soft, “Yes, please.”


End file.
